


Obłąkany amor czyli parafraza pewnego gombrowiczowskiego utworu

by Prus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Całkowicie inspirowane:<em> Tancerz Mecenasa Kraykowskiego</em>, W.Gombrowicz [w:] tegoż, <em>Bakakaj</em>. Mnóstwo cytatów z tegoż utworu, więc proszę nie posądzać mnie o plagiat.<br/>Proszę nie spodziewać się logicznej fabuły i czytelnej formy, toż Gombrowicz jest sponsorem tej opowieści. <br/>A Gombrowicz wielkim pisarzem był!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obłąkany amor czyli parafraza pewnego gombrowiczowskiego utworu

Trzydziesty już i czwarty raz wybrałem się na operę “Upadek Grindelwalda” w Wielkim Teatrze Magicznym, a ponieważ było późno, pominąłem kolejkę i wprost zwróciłem się do kasjerki:

\- Kochana Pani, prędziutko dla mnie, jak zwykle, na galerię.

Wtem ktoś rzucił na mnie _Wingardium Leviosa_ i odlewitował na właściwe miejsce, tj. tam, gdzie kończy się kolejka. Serce zabiło mi mocno, zabrakło tchu z oburzenia, lecz obejrzałem się: był to wysoki, wyświeżony, pachnący jegomość z ironicznym uśmiechem. Rozmawiając z dwiema eleganckimi damami i jednym panem, oglądał świeżo kupione bilety.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie i musiałem coś powiedzieć.

\- Czy to pan? - spytałem dosyć cicho.

Blond mężczyzna uniósł prawą brew.

\- Czy to pan? - powtórzyłem trochę głośniej.

\- Tak - odpowiedział i zwracając się do pań, zauważył: - Szlamy nigdy nie zrozumieją, co to dobre wychowanie.

Serce biło mi, głos zamarł, skierowałem się do wyjścia. W ostatniej chwili (błogosławię ją, tę chwilę), coś przesunęło się we mnie i wróciłem. Stanąłem w kolejce, kupiłem bilet i zdążyłem akurat na pierwsze takty przygrywki, ale tym razem nie utonąłem, jak zwykle, duszą w przedstawieniu. Patrząc na majaczącą w pierwszych rzędach parteru głowę o wypomadowanych blond włosach, powtarzałem: - ach, to tak!

Po pierwszym akcie zszedłem na dół, oparłem się lekko o parapet orkiestry i poczekałem trochę. Wtem ukłoniłem się. Nie odpowiedział. A więc jeszcze jeden ukłon - potem zacząłem rozglądać się po lożach i znów - ukłoniłem się, gdy nadszedł odpowiedni moment. Wróciłem na górę, drżałem, byłem wyczerpany.

Wyszedłem z teatru, przystanąłem na chodniku. Wkrótce się ukazał.

\- To do zobaczenia jutro w Złotym Pucharze - żegnał się z czarnoskórym mężczyzną i kobietą o lekko mapsowatej twarzy. Po czym druga kobieta pocałowała go w policzek, szepnęła coś na ucho i teleportowała się, co i on za chwilę chciał zrobić, gdy ja podszedłem.

\- Przepraszam, że się narzucam, ale może byłby pan łaskaw podrzucić mnie do domu, ja nie mam licencji na teleportację.

\- Proszę się odczepić ode mnie! - krzyknął i zniknął, zanim zdążyłem powiedzieć coś więcej.

Choć nie byłem wybitnym czarodziejem, a próbując teleportacji nagminnie doznawałem rozszczepienia, rzuciłem zaklęcie śledzące i sekundę później pojawiłem się przed dużą rezydencją.

\- Przepraszam - rzekłem sprytnie do przechodzącej nieopodal kobiety - to dom Weasleyów, prawda?

\- Skąd, panie - odparła - tu mieszka młody Malfoy z żoną.  

Wróciłem do siebie. Tej nocy nie mogłem zasnąć, kilkadziesiąt razy przemyślałem całe zajście w teatrze i moje ukłony i nagłą teleportację Malfoya. Przewracałem się z boku na bok w stanie czujności i wzmożonej działalności, która nie pozwala zasnąć, a jednocześnie wskutek uporczywego kręcenia się w kółko, jest jakby drugim snem na jawie.

Zaraz nazajutrz rano wysłałem sowę ze wspaniałym bukietem róż dla Draco Malfoya.  Na przeciwko domu, w którym mieszkał, była mała kawiarnia z werandą - przesiadywałem tam cały ranek i wreszcie zobaczyłem go koło trzeciej, w szarej, eleganckiej szacie z laseczką. Natychmiast zapłaciłem rachunek i wybiegłem za nim i tak jak poprzedniego dnia rzuciłem zaklęcie śledzące, by móc teleportować się za nim na ulicę Pokątną.

Podziwiałem lekko falisty ruch jego pleców, rozkoszowałem się tym, że nie wie o mojej obecności. Ciągnął za sobą smugę toaletowego zapachu, był świeży - wydawało się niemożliwością uzyskać z nim jakieś zbliżenie. O, godzinami mógłbym wpatrywać się w to miejsce na jego szyi, gdzie kończą się włosy równą linią i następuje biały kark.

Widok kwiaciarki nasunął mi nową idee - wszak mogłem, zaraz, natychmiast  - leżało to w mojej mocy - wyprawić mu owację, dyskretny hołd, coś, czego może i nie zauważy. Lecz cóż stąd, że nie zauważy? Wszak nawet piękniej uczcić w tajemnicy. Kupiłem bukiecik, wyprzedziłem go - a jak tylko wszedłem na orbitę jego wzroku, równy, obojętny krok stał się dla mnie niepodobieństwem - i rzuciłem mu pod nogi parę nieśmiałych fiołków. I oto znalazłem się nagle w przedziwnej sytuacji: szedłem wciąż dalej i dalej, nie wiedząc, czy on idzie za mną, czy może skręcił lub wszedł do któregoś sklepu, a nie miałem siły się odwrócić - nie odwróciłbym się, choćby od tego zależało nie wiem co, w ogóle wszystko - a kiedy wreszcie przemogłem się, udałem, że gubię tiarę i zawróciłem - jego już za mną nie było.

Do wieczora żyłem tylko myślą o Złotym Pucharze.

Przesiedziałem w nim kilka godzin, ale było warto. W końcu pojawił się razem z czarnoskórym mężczyzną. Przesiadłem się do sąsiedniego stolika. Przeczuwałem, że to będzie mnie drogo kosztowało, lecz ostatecznie (myślałem) wszystko jedno, tylko głupcy myślą o pieniądzach.

Od razu mnie spostrzegli, jego towarzysz zaczął szeptać zgryźliwe komentarze, ale on - nie zwiódł moich oczekiwań. Nie obdarzył mnie cieniem uwagi. Mówił z wolna, ze smakiem, przeglądając kartę:

\- Zakąski, kawior, pularda. Czarna kawa, pommard, chablis, koniak, likiery.

Zadysponowałem:

\- Kawior, pularda, czarna kawa, pommard, chablis, koniak, likiery.

Trwało to długo. Malfoy jadł dużo, zwłaszcza pulardy - musiałem się zmuszać - doprawdy, myślałem, że już nie będę mógł podołać i z trwogą patrzyłem, czy jeszcze dobierze. Dobierał ciągle i jadł smacznie, małymi kęsami, jadł bez miłosierdzia, popijając winem, aż w końcu stało się to dla mnie prawdziwą męczarnią. Myślę, że nigdy już nie będę mógł patrzeć na pulardę i nigdy nie zdołam przełknąć kawioru, chyba - chyba że znów pójdziemy kiedyś razem do restauracji, a w takim razie co innego, wtedy, wiem to na pewno, wtedy wytrwam. Wypił też masę wina, aż zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Lustro odbijało jego postać! Jak wspaniale się nachylał! Jak zręcznie i umiejętnie przyrządził sobie coctail! Jak elegancko żartował! Miał lekko zarysowane zakola, ręce wypieszczone z sygnetem na palcu, skórę jasną i świeżą, głos głęboki, baryton, miękki, pieściwy.

Do restauracji wszedł ktoś jeszcze i usiadł przy stoliku pod oknem. Malfoy zerknął na niego i rzucił złośliwą uwagę do swojego towarzysza. Zauważyłem od razu, że na widok przybysza oczy mu zabłysły, przygryzł lekko wargę. Ach, ach! rzecz jasna! Przybysz był jak stworzony dla niego, ciemne rozwichrzone włosy, szczupłe ciało, zielone oczy.

Dopiero koło drugiej po północy wróciłem do domu i rzuciłem się w ubraniu na łóżko. Byłem przesycony, przepełniony, zmiażdżony, dostałem czkawki, w głowie mi szumiało, a delikatnie potrawy rozsadzały żołądek. Orgia! Orgia i używanie, hulanka! Noc w restauracji - szeptałem - nocna hulanka! Co by Colin powiedział. Po raz pierwszy - nocna hulanka! Przez niego - i dla niego!

Odtąd codziennie przesiadywałem na werandzie kawiarni, czekając Malfoya i szedłem za nim, gdy się ukazał. Kto inny nie mógłby może poświęcić sześciu, siedmiu godzin na czekanie. Lecz ja czasu miałem pod dostatkiem. Nie odciągali mię, jak innych, krewni, znajomi, przyjaciele, których nie miałem. Skromny dochodzik wystarczał na moje potrzeby. Od rana do wieczora dzień wolny, niezatrudniony, jakby nieustające święto, czas w nieograniczonej ilości.

Malfoy był łakomy i trudno wypowiedzieć, jak to było piękne; zawsze wracając z ministerstwa do domu zachodził do cukierni i zjadał tam dwie eklerki - podpatrywałem go przez szybę wystawową, jak stojąc przy bufecie wsuwał je do ust ostrożnie, by nie powalać się kremem, a potem oblizywał delikatnie palce lub wycierał papierową serwetką. Długo zastanawiałem się nad tym i w końcu - wszedłem kiedyś do cukierni.

\- Pani zna Draco Malfoya? Jada tu dwie eklerki. Tak? Otóż płacę eklerki za miesiąc z góry. Jak przyjdzie, proszę nie przyjmować pieniędzy, a tylko uśmiechnąć się: “już załatwione”. To nic, po prostu widzi pani, przegrałem zakład.

Nazajutrz przyszedł jak zwykle, zjadł i chciał zapłacić - odmówiono przyjęcia - zirytował się i rzuciwszy pieniądze na ladę, opuścił cukiernie pośpiesznie. Cóż mi szkodzi? Czysta formalność - może rzucać ile chce, nie zmienia to faktu, że zjadł dwie moje eklerki.

Lecz nie będę tu opisywał wszystkiego, bo zresztą, czyż można opisać wszystko? To było może - od rana do wieczora, a także często i w nocy. Było dzikie, jak na przykład gdy raz staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie w ministerialnej windzie; i słodkie, gdym mógł oddać jaką przysługę - a czasem i śmieszne. Śmieszne, słodkie i dzikie? - tak, nic nie jest tak trudne i delikatne, tyle święte nawet, co osobowość ludzka, nic nie może się równać tej zachłanności tajemnych związków, które rodzą się między obcymi nikłe i bezprzedmiotowe, by skuć nieznacznie potworną więzią. Wyobrażacie sobie Malfoya, który wychodzi z publicznej toalety, sięga po dwa knuty i dowiaduje się, że rachunek już uregulowany. Cóż odczuwa wtedy? Wyobraźcie sobie, że na każdym kroku natrafia na oznaki kultu, na cześć i służbę koło siebie, na wierność i żelazna poczucie obowiązku, na zapamiętanie. Ale Potter! Męczyło mnie straszliwie postępowanie Pottera. Czyż w Złotym Pucharze nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia? Czyż nie widzi na ich wszystkich przypadkowych spotkaniach jego spojrzenia, jego zamaskowanego uśmiechu? Cóż za mężczyzna! co zrobić, jak go przekonać, by dobrze od razu zrozumiał, by pojął do głębi, jak ja pojmuję, by odczuł. Po długich wahaniach zdecydowałem, że najlepszy będzie anonim.

_Potter!_

_Jakżeż można? Twoje postępowanie jest niezrozumiałe, nie, tak jak ty postępować nie wolno! Czy jesteś nieczuły na te kształty, ruchy, głos, na ten zapach? Nie dostrzegasz tej doskonałości? Napisz do Dracona, spotkaj się, czcij!_

 

_Potter!_

_Nie od tego jesteś Gryfonem, by tchórzyć. Ja, na twoim miejscu, wiedziałbym, co do mnie należy, gdyby raczył kiwnąć palcem na moje małe, nędzne, niemrawe ciało. Ty także musisz wiedzieć!_

 

Po kilku dniach Draco Malfoy (było to w pustej ulicy, późnym wieczorem) zatrzymał się, odwrócił i czekał z wyciągniętą różdżką. Nie wypadało uciekać, zatrzymałem się, chociaż jakaś omdlałość rozsnuwała się po mnie.

\- Co znaczą te idiotyczne paszkwile? Czego się czepiasz? - krzyknął - Czego piszesz o mnie? Czemu się za mną włóczysz? O co ci chodzi?! Chcesz poznać kilka mrocznych zaklęć na własnej skórze?

Nie mogłem mówić. Byłem szczęśliwy. Przyjąłem to w siebie jak komunię i zamknąłem oczy. W milczeniu ukląkłem i rozłożyłem ręce. Czekałem - i przeżyłem parę chwil doskonałych. Otworzyłem oczy słysząc trzask teleportacji. Z sercem przepełnionym, w nastroju łaski i błogosławieństwa wracałem pustymi ulicami. Za mało - myślałem - za mało! Wszystko za mało! Jeszcze - jeszcze więcej!

I skrucha domieszała się do wdzięczności. Oczywiście! Potter poczytał list mój za głupi żart i pokazał go Draconowi z pretensją. Zamiast pomóc - zaszkodziłem, a wszystko dlatego, żem zbyt wygodny, gnuśny, za mało daję z siebie - za mało powagi i odpowiedzialności, nie umiem natchnąć zrozumieniem.

 

_Potter!_

_Ażeby Cię uświadomić, by trafić do sumienia - oświadczam, że począwszy od dzisiaj będę stosował rozmaite samoudręczenia tak długo, póki TO nie nastąpi. Jesteś bezczelny! Jakich słów mam użyć, by wytłumaczyć konieczność, powinność, obowiązek? Czy długo jeszcze będzie musiał czekać? Co ma znaczyć ten upór? Skąd taka pycha?_

 

A nazajutrz, przypomniawszy sobie ważny szczegół, napisałem:

 

_Perfumy “Młody Hipogryf”. On to lubi._

 

Odtąd Draco Malfoy przestał wychodzić z domu. Gryzłem się, po nocach nie spałem. Nie jestem naiwny. Orientuję się dobrze w wielu rzeczach, o co nikt by mnie nie posądził - zdaję sobie sprawę na przykład, jakie wrażenie wywrzeć może taki list na osobie tak konserwatywno gryfońsko poprawnej jak Potter. Lecz cóż stąd? Czy przez to moje cierpienie mniej było dojmujące, a męki, które sobie zadałem, mniej bolesne? Czy oburzenie moje mniej istotne? Cześć dla Malfoya mniej prawdziwa? O, nie! Cóż jest istotne? Życie, zdrowie? Więc przysięgam, że z uśmiechem oddałbym i życie i zdrowie za to, by Potter... by Potter uczynił zadość. A może Potter miał skrupuły etyczne względem swojej żony? Ale czym jest głupia etyka wobec Draco Malfoya? Na wszelki wypadek postanowiłem go uspokoić i pod tym względem!

 

_Musisz! Ginny - to zero, powietrze._

 

Ale u niego to nie była etyka, to była po prostu pycha lub bezsensowne tchórzostwo i brak zrozumienia świętych spraw elementarnych. Przechadzałem się pod gabinetem Pottera obserwując, próbowałem imperiusa: - musisz, musisz - powtarzałem raz za razem - dziś jeszcze, dziś  wieczorem.

Wtem, nagle, przypominam sobie, że przecież Draco pragnął mnie przeklnąć, że jeśli wtedy na ulicy nie uczynił tego, to może z powodu braku czasu? Rzucam więc wszystko i  pędzę na jego piętro ministerstwa. Wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu po paru minutach z dwoma panami, a wówczas zbliżam się i, milcząc, rozwieram ręce w zachęcającym geście.

Zawisa nade mną zdumienie obu panów, lecz nie dbam o to - choćby i cały świat! Przymykam oczy i czekam ufnie, lecz nic nie spada. Wreszcie bełkocę, jąkając się z klepek podłogi:

\- Może teraz? Zawsze, zawsze, zawsze...

\- To jakiś idiota - rozciąga się nade mną głos jego. - Co za roztargnienie! Zapomniałem, że mam konferencję! Pomówimy innym razem, żegnam panów, masz tu parę knutów, mój człowieku! Moje uszanowanie!

I pośpiesznie wsiadł do windy. Jeden z panów sięgnął do kieszeni. Wstrzymałem go ruchem ręki.

\- Nie jestem żebrakiem, ani idiotą. Mam godność, a jałmużnę przyjmuję tylko od Draco Malfoya.

Powziąłem plan hipnozy, stałej konsekwentnej presji za pomocą tysiąca drobnych faktów, mistycznych wskazówek, które nie przenikając do świadomości wytworzyłby podświadomy stan konieczności. Nie będę wyłuszczał wszystkich mych intryg mniej lub więcej zręcznych. Potter został spowity siecią dziwnych wydarzeń. Sprzedawca w Esach Floresach do torby z książkami wsunął egzemplarz _Homoseksualizm czarodzieja_ . Jego sąsiad zmienił kolor włosów z rudych na platynowy blond. Wszyscy jego współpracownicy pachnieli zapachem używanym przez Malfoya. Lub na przykład taki wypadek: późno w nocy przybywa sowa -  zrywa się ze snu, odbiera wyjca i słyszy nieznajomy, rozkazujący głos: - Natychmiast! - i nic więcej. Albo wetknięty w drzwi świstek, a na nim nic, urywek łacińskiej sentencji: “Bonum ex _Malfo_ non fit”

Lecz stopniowo traciłem nadzieję. Malfoya przestał nawet pojawiać się w pobliżu Pottera. Zdawało się, że na nic moje wysiłki. Przewidywałem już moment ostatecznej kapitulacji i bałem się: czułem, że nie będę mógł się z tym pogodzić. Obraza Draco przez Pottera to byłaby rzecz, której bym nie zniósł, chociażby on się tym nie przejął. Byłaby to dla mnie ostateczna zniewaga, krzywda i hańba. _Ostateczna_ \- tak, ostateczna dobrze się wyraziłem. Nie mogąc w nią wierzyć, drżałem jednak przed nieuchronnym, zbliżającym się końcem.

I rzeczywiście...

Jest jednak jakaś łaskawość! I, ach, jacy byli przemyślni - a swoją droga mam żal do Dracona, dlaczego tak się z tym ukrywał, czyż nie wiedział, że cierpię? Przypadek? O nie, to nie był przypadek, serce raczej! Wracałem wieczorem do domu - wtem coś mnie tknęło, by wstąpić na Hogwarckie błonia. Właściwie powinienem wcześniej położyć się do łóżka, gdyż nazajutrz o świcie planowałem wyczarować przed domem Malfoya jego naturalnych rozmiarów pomnik, ale coś tknęło mnie: do Hogwartu. Teleportowałem się - i za jeziorem, ujrzałem... ach, ach! ujrzałem rozczochrane włos i drugie tak białe, że niemal dawały światło silniejsze niż księżyc. A, smarkacze, łobuzy utrapione, a łotrzyki! Więc podczas gdy ja się męczyłem, oni spotykali się tutaj w sekrecie przede mną. Zaczaiłem się w krzakach. Niczego się nie spodziewałem, o niczym nie myślałem - nie chciałem nic wiedzieć, skuliłem się tylko pod krzakiem i liczyłem liście prędko, bez zastanowienia, jakby mnie wcale nie było.

I nagle, Malfoy objął go, pocałował namiętnie i szepnął:

\- Mógłbym całe życie patrzeć w te najpiękniejsze zielone oczy... całą wieczność wsuwać dłoń w te rozczochrane, miękkie włosy... zawsze powtarzać ci, że...

I potem... ach, to było kosmiczne, nie wytrzymałem - jakby wszystkie moce świata spięły się we mnie świętym szaleństwem - zerwałem się i zacząłem krzyczeć na cały głos, na całe błonia:

\- Draco Malfoy go... ! Draco Malfoy go... ! Draco Malfoy go... !

Wszczął się alarm. Ktoś biegł, ktoś rzucał zaklęcia, ktoś krzyczał. Ludzie wysunęli się naraz ze wszystkich stron - a mnie złapano raz, drugi, trzeci, ścięto mnie z nóg i zatańczyłem, jak jeszcze nigdy, z pianą na ustach, w drgawkach, konwulsjach. Co się potem działo, nie pamiętam.

Ocknąłem się w szpitalu.

Harry Potter siedział obok mojego łóżka z zatroskaną miną. Gdy spostrzegł, że nie śpię, wyszeptał cicho:

\- Przepraszam, Dennis. Musieliśmy to zrobić, by ci pomóc.

\- Draco? - wychrypiałem.

Potter pokręcił odmownie głową. Ale ja wiem! Draco Malfoy wyjeżdża jutro do Francji, do małej miejscowości w Dijon. W tajemnicy przede mną, chce zniknąć i ma nadzieję, że zapomnę. A ja nie zapomnę, nigdy!

Za nim! Tak, za nim! Wszędzie za tą moją gwiazdą przewodnią!

Lecz pytanie, czy wypuszczą mnie stąd. Czy Potter będzie chciał mścić się na mnie i przypilnuje, bym nie wyszedł. Rozkazałem głośno tak, by usłyszał mnie, nie tylko zdradziecki Potter, ale także kręcący się w kącie uzdrowiciel:

\- Niech trupa mojego odeślą do Chaingot pod Dijon.

 

**_Koniec i bomba, a kto czytał ten trąba!_ **


End file.
